Steaming the Jungle, or Love AProwl
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Rarely does Bagheera go on the prowl, but Baloo loves it when he does! Award winner!


Title: "Steaming the Jungle", or "Love AProwl"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R due to sexual content  
Summary: Rarely does Bagheera go on the prowl, but Baloo loves it when he does!  
Warnings: Slash  
Challenge: For a FurryFicdom LJ comm's monthly challenge  
Award: FurryFicdom LJ comm's Fic Winner for June 2012  
Word Count: 989  
Date Written: 6 June, 2012  
Disclaimer: Baloo, Bagheera, all other characters mentioned within, and The Jungle Book are ﾩ & TM Disney and Rudyard Kipling, not the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Bagheera didn't often go on the prowl, but Baloo always liked it when he did. Summer was just beginning when he felt the slight change in the jungle that meant another predator had entered their homeland. The air was sticky and heavy with heat, but as Baloo sniffed, inhaling the scent of the predator, the tightness left his belly and entered more deeply into his loins. It wasn't a new predator at all that was stalking through the jungle. It was his Baggy, and he knew exactly what he wanted!

He glanced at Mowgli, who was playing with the monkeys, and then looked to King Louie. Louie hooted, grinned, and winked. He somersaulted through the air and started walking on his knuckles, his hairy feet kicking up in the air behind him. "Go for it, cuz!" He grabbed a banana and shot it into his mouth. Mashing the fruit between his big, white teeth, he grinned even wider at Baloo.

Baloo laughed. "Oh, you better believe I'm going to!" He left the party and slipped through the jungle as quietly as Bagheera was doing or, at least, so he believed.

Bagheera smiled to himself. His long, black tail swiped through the air. No matter how hard his poor love tried, Baloo still sounded like a herd of stampeding elephants. He'd make just as much noise as the elephants, in fact, if not for the Colonel's big mouth. That was just fine with Bagheera, however, for it told him when Baloo was coming and that he didn't have long to wait.

He went to their usual location, a blue lagoon big, wide, and stretching as far as he could see from his current vantage point. Bagheera still didn't understand Baloo's fascination with the water, but it was the rich, green grass that covered both sides of the shore and the privacy of the location that made it so perfect to Bagheera. Even very few of the birds knew this area existed, and so it was left for Baloo, himself, and their private parties.

Yet, today, there was a stranger on the bank of the lagoon. Bagheera approached the other animal slowly, his belly low and slinking through the tall grass. His tail was extremely twitchy, but he managed to keep it low as well until the very last second. He sprang after the bird as he dipped his bill into the water again, but just as his claws were closing in around his tiny body, Baloo burst through the forest.

The bird screamed, and Bagheera let it go. He stayed low to the ground, however, except for his tail which raised, waving an invitation. Baloo grinned and jumped. Bagheera rolled out from under him, and the bear hit the water. The panther laughed. Baloo glowered but then acted more swiftly than Baggy thought he could and pulled him into the water with him.

Bagheera hissed, spit, and clawed, but Baloo determinedly held him close and kissed the furry lips whose teeth tried to bite him. The fight left him as Baloo's lips touched his muzzle. "You crazy bear!" he hissed, but his dark eyes bespoke his fondness.

"Yeah, I'm crazy," Baloo countered, grinning from ear to ear. "That's just one of the hundred things you love about me."

"So you say."

"So I say, and so I mean, and you know it's true!"

Bagheera shook his head, but laughter erupted from him, nonetheless, at Baloo's silly, confident expression. "Very well," the cat conceded. "Purrhaps it can be amusing at times, but let me out of this water!"

"Not so fast." Baloo brought his lover's struggling body up tight against his own massive bulk. "Don't you have something for me?"

"Not here, not now, not - " Baloo's knee found Bagheera's lower stomach. He slid his furry mass softly against his own, sinking his paw, and being careful not to allow his claws to scratch him, down between Bagheera's hind legs. The panther's reaction was immediate. He stopped talking, and a purr began low in his throat. His green eyes started to glaze, but then he gave himself a hard shake. "Not here!" he hissed.

"All right," Baloo relented. "Fair enough." Yet, still, he did not release Bagheera. He picked him up, instead, and carried him to the shore. Then he crashed down, exhausted from the effort of carrying the jungle cat.

Bagheera squeezed out from under him and rolled him over. They were both soaking wet, and he hated being wet. Yet he soon found himself forgetting about the water again as Baloo grinned sillily up at him. "Sorry about the water," he said, but Bagheera knew he didn't mean it. He had his mouth open to acknowledge just that when Baloo scratched him underneath his chin.

Bagheera's tail swished in reaction to the soft touch in one of his favorite spots. Baloo kept rubbing and scratching his handsome face, moving his paw around from underneath his chin to the sides of his face and then between his short, curved ears. He stroked him lovingly, and soon Bagheera's anger had seeped out and been replaced by a deep, sensual purr. "Now what was that you had for me, Baggypants?"

The panther could no longer find it in himself, at this time, to be annoyed or even mildly irked by the nickname he so detested. Instead, he leaned closer, curling fully into Baloo's waiting arms, and licked the bear's grinning face. "You know exactly what I have for you."

"Yeah." Baloo grinned widely. "Yeah, boy, do I ever!" He shivered deliciously from head to foot as Bagheera licked him again. His tongue ran all over his face before Baloo gently snagged his tongue in his teeth. He dragged him closer and kissed him deeply, and the water truly did cease to matter as they made love right there on the shore. Their cries, yowls, and roars echoed throughout the steamy jungle for hours thereafter.

**The End**


End file.
